Television Set
Television Sets are devices that appear in several Cube Escape games. Cube Escape: Seasons In the Fall, there is a television in the Room. When the player changes the channel to Channel 3, there will be an image on the screen showing which number to press next. That channel shows another number to press, and the player follows these clues. The pictures that show up during this process include static, a news anchor reporting the Woman's death, Rusty Lake, a Corrupted Soul, the Forest, and the clock. Eventually, a black cube will appear on the screen, which the player can take. Cube Escape: Case 23 In Dale's office, there is a modified television set. Dale can change the dials to the left of the screen. When the dials are set to 247, the suspect detained in the Police Station shows up on the screen. He lifts his head, revealing he is Corrupted. When the dials are set to 746, the Woman appears, and her hand reaches out of the screen. If Dale gives her a black egg, she'll give him a white cube. When the dials are set to 392, there will be two glowing squares on the screen, into which the cubes are inserted. Cube Escape: The Mill On the upper floor of the Mill, there is a small television monitor. The player sees Dale on the screen, who picks up the phone to call Rusty Lake as he did in Cube Escape: Case 23. The phone in the Mill then begins to ring, allowing Mr. Crow and Dale to have their conversation from Case 23. When the conversation is finished, Dale places the black and white cubes into the TV and disappears in a flash of light. A beam of light is now visible from the window, leading down to Dale's unconsciousness body. The Woman's corpse is also seen on the TV screen. She is hanging upside down, and then is pulled up out of the television's range. Her body has been transported inside of the clock to the left of the TV, which Mr. Crow moves down to the main floor towards the Memory Extractor. Cube Escape: Paradox There is a television set in the Paradox Room. The first channel the player turns to is of movie Dale, who instructs them on the next channel to go to until they watch Dale talking on the phone with Mr. Crow. They are then given a clue to solve a puzzle with the typewriter. The second channel features a series of characters, which is needed to solve a puzzle and open the combination-locked cabinet. The third channel shows Dale approaching the folding screen as he sees the silhouette of the Woman behind it. The channel then cuts to Dale telling the player to look behind them. After the player reawakens in the room, they find a postcard advertising the Rusty Lake Mental Health television channel. Turning to the fourth channel, Mr. Crow appears on the screen telling the player to look at the painting in the room and burn their soul. After Dale calls Mr. Crow on the phone, he learns that he has been searching for his present mind before and to watch himself on the television. The fifth channel shows Dale looking around the room, giving clues to find the globe key. When the player has their past mind, they are taken to their childhood birthday. They call the magician Mr. Eilander, who is hiding somewhere in the house. Their parents tell the player to turn to a channel on the television. On the sixth channel, Mr. Eilander holds a birthday cake and tells the player to look behind them. When the player has their future mind, they put together a psychological file on Dale, and are given a television channel. The seventh channel shows the Woman standing in the Forest, and it closes in on her eye until it takes up the entire screen. The eye leads the player around the room and back to the Woman, where she disappears and leaves behind a woman statue. Trivia * In Cube Escape: The Mill, there is a monitor on the lower floor, used to feed cubes into the Lake. * In Cube Escape: Paradox, the television serves as a window between the movie universe and the game universe. Game Dale comments that he saw saw himself in the television, but he looked "more real". Gallery Category:Objects